The Heksgards of Asgard IV
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: The Fourquel to THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD. After Stark and Banner's peacekeeping program, Ultron, turns into a global psycho killer Harry and the gang return to help the Avengers stop the villainous android. All this while juggling children, secret family members, the return of WICKED, and horrible fears brought to light by a Scarlet Witch. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Sokovia

The Fourquel to THE HEKSGARDS OF ASGARD. After Stark and Banner's dormant peacekeeping program, Ultron, turns into a complete global psycho killer Harry and the gang return to help the Avengers stop the villainous android. All this while juggling children, secret family members pop up out of nowhere, the return of WICKED making new mysterious attacks for unknown dangerous reasons, and the sudden horrible fears and skin crawling insecurities that are brought to light by the powerful Sokovian Scarlet Witch.

Pairings: Harry/Thor, Draco/Hawkeye, **OC/** Captain America, Hermione/Dr. Strange, Ironman/Pepper, Hulk/Black Widow.

 **I DO NOT own the characters of Harry Potter, they belong to Miss. JK Rowling. I DO NOT own the characters of THE AVENGERS II AGE OF ULTRON, nor the characters from The AVENGERS. They belong to MARVEL and the WALT DISNEY COMPANY. I only own the plot of this story and my OC characters. I DO NOT make any profit from this, I'm only doing this solely for fun which is why we are all here.**

 **REVIEWS : **

**Universal Creature – (Heks III, Ch.14)** Thank you Universal!

 **whitecollarblackwolf – (Heks III, Ch.14)** I'm glad you like it WCBW and I hope you like this new 4th installment of the series!

 **Gime'SS – (Heks III, Ch.14)** You are very welcome Gime. I'm sure you will be notified when it is if you're a follower of my work here on the website. But I'll try to remember to send you a PM letting you know when it is.

 **sweetkitty – (Heks III, Ch.14)** Me neither. It's magic/dragons/elves against machines. We will see what happens.

 **buterflypuss – (Heks III, Ch.14)** Thanks buter!

 **JJFicFreak – (Heks III, Ch.14)** Thank you so much JJ! Glad to hear from you as always. I'm not that familiar with Asgardian baby traiditons, so I just gave the kids the last name Thor had. Me toooo, I think the Harry/Steve story will be fun, and HOT of course. lol Check out the Authors Note at the end of the chapter for more information.

 **andjelijanenic – (Heks I, Ch.8)** Andje, there are more chapters left in the first installment and then there's part 2 and 3. So keep reading. You can find the other stories on my page.

***Hello everyone. I'm sorry I've been MIA but after hurricane Maria hit PR, I had to leave the island and relocate temporarily until things return to normal. I didn't have much internet access where I am, but that has been fixed now. Given my situation, I've been very depressed and worried and anxious but I'm coming back to myself and getting back to somewhat of a routine, that included starting to write again even if it's for fun as I work on getting back to my feet. **1)** _Please stay tuned for some **VERY IMPORTANT** announcements on the authors note at the end of this chapter. _**2)** **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT & DELICOUSNESS.** Enjoy****

* * *

FOREST IN SOKOVIA, OUTISDE HYDRA RESEARCH BASE – After six long intense months of working with S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as Auror Intelligence from both The British Ministry of Magic and MACUSA Harry Draco, Hermione, Caleb and the Avengers were finally able to pin point the exact location of the Hydra Facility to an abandoned compound in Sokovia commanded by Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who had been experimenting on humans using Lokis scepter.

Widow and Hawkeye raced across the forest in a military jeep, Widow driving and Hawke shooting arrows with perfect aim, Ironman flew ahead of them trying to clear the terreign. Thor flew down onto a watchtower and brought it down with a bolt of lightning of Mjolnir. Six attack droids attacked him, firing missles, he used Mjolnir as a bat to hit a missile back blowing up one droid. Harry Draco and Caleb flew down on their brooms and destroyed the remaining five. Harry flew off with Thor, Draco took off with Ironman and Caleb flew down over Captain America who was racing behind Widows military jeep in a motorcycle.

Ironman tried to penetrate the facility but it had a very strong protective shield, and knocked him off. "Shit."

"Language!" scolded Captain America over the microphone, which everyone had. "Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?"

 _"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." said JARVIS, who was analyzing everything from the Stark satellite above the earth. "Struckers technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."_

"Draco." said Harry. "Can you hit it?"

Draco, in his full elf form, pointed his wand and chanted. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" A strong blast of yellow light flew out of Dracos wand hitting the force field. "It shook, but didn't crack Harry. Whatever it is made of, seems to lean more to supernatural than muggle technology. Had it been muggle, my spell would have destroyed it." He flew down into the forest, shrunk his broom putting it in his pocked, took out his bow and arrow and joined his boyfriend. Both shooting arrows from a safe location.

"Loki's scepter must be here." said Thor, sending a wave of electrical currents through the trees electrocuting a dozen hydra soldiers to the ground. "Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it." Mjolnir flew by him knocking two more soldiers unconscious, and flying into his hand. "At long last."

Widow dropped three grenades onto three Hydra jeeps, jumping down a hill before all three blew up. "At long last is lasting a little long, boys."

"Yeah." said Hawkeye. Both he and Draco shot two arrows, one each, to a Hydra bunker 10 feet below them, blowing it up. I think we lost the element of surprise."

"Speaking of boys." said Ironman. "When are we gonna meet those two new girls of yours Harry?"

"Hopefully when we get this over with." said Harry, joined Ironman. "Drake, we could use your firepower over here."

Draco looked at Hawkeye, who nodded a 'yes go' nod, put his bow and arrow away, took out his broom resized it. "On my way." He said flying away to join Harry.

"Where are they?" asked Widow.

"Hogwarts, with Hermione, Stephen Strange and Luna." said Harry.

"No Asgard?" asked Ironman.

"We thought they were too young for interworld teleportation." said Thor. "Have no fear, they are safe."

"So Strange and Hermione are serious?" asked Widow. "Is it official?"

"Yeah." said Draco. "Though they have not verbally confirmed it, it's obvious they are dating."

"So what are they doing up there?" asked Widow.

"Hermione is reading some books Madame Pince found about the first Asgardian wizards to attend Hogwarts." said Draco. "She's on a mission for something."

"Wait a sec." said Ironman, firing energy blasts at hydra soldiers ready to fire at them. "No one is gonna deal with the fact that Cap. just said 'language'?"

"I know. I know." said Captain America. He threw his motorcycle over his head right smack into a Hydra jeep, slicing the car in half. "It just slipped out." He sighed.

* * *

INSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – Strucker rushed up some stairs. "Who gave the order to attack?" he asked, his English had a German accent to it.

"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers." said one soldier. "They handed in the far woods."

"The perimeter guard panicked." said a second soldier.

Strucker turned to his head scientist, Dr. List. "They have to be after the scepter." He turned to one of his analysts. "Can we hold them?"

"They are the Avengers." said the analyst, implying the obvious.

* * *

FOREST – OUTSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – "So Draco." said Ironman. "How are things going at your end?" He asked, everyone knew that Draco had been on intense auror missions, luckily with the help of Clint, for the Ministry of Magic during their search for Hydra.

"Yeah." said Harry. "We never got to that before."

"Well, for now I can report that WICKED is on the move again." said Draco. "They attacked the British Library of Magic and stole some ancient scrolls from the ancient archives."

"Do they know what they took?" asked Caleb, firing a fireball at a Hydra soldier that was gonna shoot at Captain America.

"Auror intelligence is looking into it." said Draco. "But with immense difficulty. If there's one thing WICKED knows how to do, is cover their tracks."

* * *

INSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – Strucker looked at the bunker surveillance cameras. "Deploy the rest of the tanks." he commanded. "Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit may make them close ranks." He turned to Dr. List. "Everything we've accomplished…We are on the verge of our greatest breakthrough.

"Then lets show them what we've accomplished." said Dr. List. "Send out the twins."

"It's too soon." said Strucker.

"It's what they signed up for." said Dr. List.

"My men can hold them." said Strucker.

* * *

OUTSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – Hyrda soldiers fired high tech energy blasts at Ironman, who had a protective shield. _"Sir." said JARVIS. "The city is taking fire."_

"Well we know Strucker is not gonna worry about civilian casualties." Said Ironman. "Send in the Iron Legion."

* * *

INSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – "We will not yield!" said Strcuker. "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No surrender!" he yelled.

"No surrender!" cheered his soldiers analysts and scientists.

Strucker leaned closed to Dr. List. "I'm going to surrender. You delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons they may not look too far into what we've been…"

"The twins." said Dr. List.

"They are not ready to take on…" started Strucker.

"No no." interrupted Dr. List. He pointed to where the twins used to be. "The twins…" Strucker gasped when he saw the twins were gone.

* * *

FOREST – OUTSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – Clint fired an arrow at a bunker and took cover…Nothing. He fired another and took cover…Nothing… He fired another and saw someone speed past the bunker taking the arrow. Before he could load another arrow he was knocked off his feet by a young man in his mid 20s. "You did not see that coming." Said the young man, in a German accent, before speeding away at lightning speed.

As Clint looked around he let his guard down long enough for the bunker to fire and hit him hard. "Urgh!" he groaned.

"Clint!" called Widow as she ran to his side.

Draco heard it, he looked at Harry.

"Go." Said Harry. "I'll take it from here." Draco nodded and blasted off towards the forest and Clint.

"We have an enhanced on the field." said Captain America who just got to his feet from being knocked off them by the same guy who attacked Hawkeye.

"Clints hit!" said Widow. Draco heard it, he looked at Harry. She looked at the buker that was firing near them. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" In no time the bunker was no more thanks to a green cannonball called The Hulk. "Thank you."

Draco flew down. "How is he?"

"Not good." said Widow.

"Draco reached into his pocket and took out a small case, opened it to reveal countless potions. He took a yellow liquid one. "Clint." Said Draco. "Drink this love." He helped Clint drink it and in no time the archer was asleep. Widow looked at him. "Sedation potion. Should knock him out until we get him back and stitch him up."

"Stark." said Captain America. "We need to get inside! ASAP!"

"I'm closing in!" said Ironman. Soldiers were coming from everywhere so he fired everywhere he could. "Jarvis, am I closing in? Do you see a power source for that shield?"

 _"There's a particle wave below the north tower." said JARVIS_.

"Great." said Ironman. "I wanna poke it with something." He shot a torpedo down under the facility that shook the ground enough to break the shield. "Drawbridge is down people! Move in!"

Harry and Caleb flew down next to Captain America and Thor. "The enhanced?" asked Thor.

"He's a blur?" said Captain America.

"You saw him?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Sort of." said Captain America. "Of all the new human players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."

"Clint's hit pretty bad guys." said Widow. "We're gonna need evac."

"Thor, get Widow, Draco and the Hawk back to the jet." Said Caleb. "Harry, Ironman, the Captain and I will get the scepter."

"Copy that.' said Captain America. Harry and Thor agreed. They saw a Hydra tank and twelve armed soldiers marching around it heading their way. "Looks like they're lining up."

Harrys eyes glowed green, his nine 20 foot long kitsune tailes materialized summoning a bolt of lighting that dropped from the sky hitting the tank, blowing it up, and zapping to all the Hydra soldiers on foot, knocking them out. In a flash he was back to his human form.

"Find the scepter." said Thor.

"We got it love." said Harry. Thor gave him a quick peck on the lips and flew off into the air.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" said Ironman.

Captain America sighed. "That's not going away any time soon." Caleb chuckled, leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him smile.

* * *

INSIDE HYDRA RESERCH BASE – Ironman fought his way in, knocked out the analysts and soldiers and finally took down Dr. List. "Ok Jarvis, you know…" He put a small USB into the computer. "…I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ." Jarvis got to work right away downloading and copying all the files. He found the hidden door that led him to the underground lair where he found a alien leviathan skeleton as well as new weapons yet to make their first appearance. And there in the center was Lokis scepter.

In seconds his mind was clouded by a veil of red, unknown to him it was the Scarlet Witch's powers, and saw the future. A scene of destruction and rubble and there in front of his eyes were all his friends, all his Avengers dead. As he leaned in Captain America or Steve Rogers took his arm. "You…cou..could have saved us…" he muttered before dying, staring at Tony Stark with his cold blue eyes. Ironman took the scepter without a second thought and left not seeing the Scarlet Witch smiling, knowing her plan had worked.

*** Well… We certainly didn't take it easy did we. We dived right in at full speed. Hahaa! I loved that in terms of Harry/Thor we've had three stories of building their relationship and now we are shaking it up and stripping it to reveal the internal fears. That led to Thors illusion vision of Harry and Loki, which I did NOT expect. It hurt me to make him go through that, but I have to confess that it was HOOOT! Which happens in every relationship and I'm sure this 4th installment will help their relationship grow stronger. I'm also very exicited to see the wizards and witches go against the robots and see Magic VS Android fight! **…IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS…** I know there are some stories that havent' been updated in a while. I know many of you are waiting for them, but I've hit a wall with some and I don't know their future. Maybe they will be refreshed, reworked rewritten and reposted others will be deleted for good. Today I can say… **1)** The first Harry/Damon story I deleted _SHADOWS OF MYSTIC FALLS_ has been permanently deleted. It will be replaced someday by another HP/Vampire Diaries crossover, with Harry/Kol Mikaelson pairing. Yes I've been working on it since I took that first story down. **2)** Talking about the Mikaelsons, ORIGINALS & ROYALS I, the Harry/Elijah Mikaelson story is NOT going anywhere, though it's still in stuck it will not be removed and move forward soon. In fact it's gotten so much positive props that I'm working on another HP/Originals story where Harry is related to the Mikaelsons, I have no idea when that will be up but someday it will. **3)** I deleted _THE VIPERS NEST_ , Harry/Draco romantic pairing story, down. I also hit a brick wall there and it has not been permantently deleted, it's being reworked and I'm loving how it's shaping up, it has new strong characters and that'll be up maybe in December but certainly in January 2018. **4)** I deleted _THE ELWIKS OF MIDDLE EARTH_ , the HP/Hobbit story, and it will not return. It will be replaced by a HP/Game of Thrones story (86 readers asked and begged for it) and after a whole year I've finally got the courage to try it out. I'm a HUGE Game of Thrones fan and that project will be interesting and exciting! **5)** _DAWN OF BEACON HILLS_ , the HP/Teen Wolf story, MIGHT be deleted cause I'm also blocked on it, _but_ I HAVE a new vision/idea for where I want to take it so when it is taken down be safe in knowing that it won't be down for long and it wills still be Harry/Scott. Expect that for 2018. **6)** The _ROYAL BLUEBELLS_ story, HP/OC, will be deleted and will be replaced by the HP/Slytherin's Son story that I mentioned and made a poll a few months ago, it's been in the works ever since and it'll be up in 2018 as well. **7)** A lot of readers have asked for a Harry/Loki story and though there's nothing concrete on that yet, it's on the back of my mind. I'm really hoping for that to happen, cause Harry/Loki are really hot together, so we will see. **8)** Over 50 readers have asked for a "dark Harry" story and I'm working on that as well. Maybe a dark romance with a Deatheater? Hmmm? **9)** Finally, I promised I'd reveal it here it is… The 1st installment of the HP/Steve Rogers aka Cap. America pairing series of stories will be posted at the end of this month, for Thanksgiving Weekend, and it will be called **WANDS & STRIPES**… **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW and if you have any questions including any on my announcements please send them in as well**.***


	2. Planning Ahead

**whitecollarblackwolf –** Hi WCBW. Glad you liked it…Um, A Harry/Tyler Lockwood story? I did try that once, and it didn't work. For now no. but maybe, some day if I find an appropriate idea sure. We will see.

 **JJFicFreak –** Hi JJ! Welcome baaack!. **1)** Thank you, thank you for your concern I appreciate it. **2)** Yes. The Harry/Elijah story is still ongoing and will be updated. Hmmm… Harry/Kai? No. **3)** Glad you like the HP/GoT idea. We will see. **4)** I'm hoping for the Harry/Loki story too, or as I call them "Hoki" hahahahaa! **5)** Yeeees! I've been wanting a dark Harry story for a while but haven't found a direction until recently that I have 2 or 3 ways it can go. **6)** Yeah, the HP/Steve Rogers story is coming. I hope to finish the first 2 chapters in these coming weeks and upload them to the page after that. Expect it for Thanksgiving Weekend! … Thanks for you comments as usual, if you have any more questions please feel free to ask.

 **Shorty1410 –** Thank you Shorty. You're very welcome, I knew a lot of people were inquiring about the other stories and needing an update so I thought I might as well give them some news of what's going on. I'm glad to see you're an ORIGINALS & ROYALS reader! Glad to see you here too! I hope to write more soon and hope to hear from you soon again too! … **(Heks III, Ch.14)** Interesting and thank you. I changed it. Good to know.

 **Guest –** Thank you

 **Kurosaki Yukia –** Hi. Welcome, glad to hear from you. I love that you love the series. I love writing it. Don't worry. I will continue to write these as long as they keep making Thor and Avengers movies, until the very end. So we have a long way to go still. Good to hear from you. Hope to see your reviews in my other works too.

 **BooBoo1995 –** Hopefully this and next week you'll get a good update. Stay tuned.

 **ilovemyshu –** Hello! I love that it's one of your favorites, I have no idea how they're going to do that but I can't wait to find out! Nice to hear from you, hope it's the first of many.

 **PM 1** **– Have you thought of writing a Harry/Loki story?** … Yes I have, I have a file on it on my computer. I tweak and delete and add to it, it's slowly taking shape at a snails pace. But I don't mind. Sometime it'll come. But I'm loving that pairing. You're not the first person who has asked for it and I'm sure you won't be the last. Your request has been heard.

***Thank you for all your reviews. I appreciate your questions and comments, so keep them coming. Sorry I've been MIA, my internet has been down and dead for weeks and I've been going crazy! But I'm back. This is a looooong chapter, I know you love those, so enjoy it!***

* * *

QUINJET – FLYING TOWARS THE US – The mission was a total triumph, Strucker was apprehended by SHEILD and Lokis scepter was back in Thors hands. Despite this the majority of the team, except for the wizards and witches, were spooked and shaken up by the enhanced Maximoff girls power. Especially Tony, but he decided to keep his feelings and fears to himself as a plan began to form in his mind.

Natasha walked over to Bruce. "Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever."

"I just wasn't expecting a code green." said Bruce.

"If you hadn't been there, there would have been double the casualties." Added Widow, trying to make him feel better. "My best friend would have been a treasured memory."

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear." said Bruce.

"How long until you trust me?" asked Natasha.

"It's not you I don't trust." said Bruce.

"Thor, report on the Hulk." called Natasha.

"The gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims." Thor recited with a triumphant smile. Bruce groaned, Harry Draco Hermione and Caleb and Natasha gave him a _'what the fuck'_ look. "Eh…But not the screams of the dead of course. No, no, the wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining an dtailes of sprained deltoids and gout."

"Smooth…" said Harry sarcastically. He patted his boyfriend on the back. "Nice try, babe."

"Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way in from Seoul." called Tony from the cockpit of the jet. "Is it ok if she sets up in your lab?"

"Yeah." said Bruce. "She knows her way around."

"Thanks." said Tony. "Jarvis, tell her to prep everything Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

 _"Very good sir." said JARVIS._

"Jarvis, take the wheel." said Tony.

 _"Yes sir." said JARVIS. "Approach vector is locked."_

Tony walked over to the side of the jet where Thor and Harry were looking over the scepter. "Feels good right. I mean, you've been after this thing since SHEILD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but…"

Thor smiled. "Not but this…This brings it to a close."

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for." said Steve. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"I agree." said Caleb. "Harry and I scanned the area, they are quite powerful. Especially that girl, she could easily compared to a fury or a high level elemental fairy by Wizarding Standards."

Tony was looking at the scepter. "Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard." He looked at Thor. "Is that cool with you? And just a few days till the farewell party. You're all staying right?"

Thor looked at Harry. "I wouldn't mind a few days to rest before traveling to Asgard." said Harry. "Plus, I know that Clint will need rest and Draco isn't moving from here until he's back on his feet."

"Yes yes, of course." said Thor. "and a victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah." said Tony. "Who doesn't love revels? Captain?"

"Hopefully this puts and end to the Chitauri and HYDRA." Said Steve. "So yes, revels."

* * *

AVENGERS TOWER – NEW YORK CITY – The Quinjet lands and docked on the Avengers Tower. Agent Hill and Dr. Helen Cho are waiting. Dr. Cho took over as three nurses wheeled Clint out of the Quinjet on a gurney and into the tower towards Dr. Banners medical lab, Draco follows them. Agent Hill walked into the jet passing Thor Harry and Hermione who step off the jet, Thor with the scepter safely placed in a metal glass box. "Lab is all set up boss. I just pay for everything and design everything and make everything look cooler."

"What's the word on Strucker?" asked Steve.

"NATO's got him." said Hill.

"The two enhanced?" asked Caleb.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." said Hill, giving Steve the ipad showing him images of the Maximoff twins. "Twins. Orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building…" She walks along side Steve and Caleb as they all got off the Quinjet. "Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special." They walk into the tower.

"Their abilities?" asked Caleb.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis." said Hill. "Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."

"Ok." said Caleb. "He's fast and she's weird." Pressing the elevator button.

"Well, they're gonna show up again." said Steve.

"Agreed." said Hill "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments."

The elevator BEEPS and the doors opens. "It's nuts."

"Right." said Steve, pressing a button. "What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country…" clearly implying himself and his experience back in 1945 when he chose to become a super soldier.

"We're not at war, Captain." said Hill.

"They are." said Steve as the doors closed.

* * *

AVENGERS LABORATORY – AVENGERS TOWER – Harry Hermione and Caleb sat outside in the main hall of the Avengers Lab, just outside the Surgical Lab, watching the doctors and nurses working on Clint in the Surgical Lab with Draco holding the archers hand. Tony and Bruce walked into the lab. "How is he?" asked Bruce.

"Unfortunately, he's still Barton." said Tony.

"That's terrible." said Bruce.

"He's fine." said Tony. "He's thirsty."

"We'll get him something." Said Hermione. "Come on boys. Might as well get something for us too." She led her two brother out the door.

* * *

EXPERIMENTAL LABORATORY – AVENGERS TOWER – "Alright." said Tony, happy everyone was out of the room. "Look alive, Jarvis. It's playtime." He got to his work station. "We've only got a couple of days with this joystick so let's make the most of it." The scepter was on a medical table being analyzed by several high tech scanners. "Update me on the structural and compositional analysis."

 _"The scepter is alien." said JARVIS. "There are elements I can't quantify."_

"So there's elements you can?" insisted Tony.

 _"The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside, something powerful." said JARVIS._

"Like a reactor?" asked Tony.

 _"Like a computer." said JARVIS. "I believe I'm deciphering a code."_

* * *

SURGICAL LAB – AVENGERS TOWER – Clint was on a operating table a machine was working on him. "Are you sure he's gonna be ok?" asked Widow. "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together." she joked.

"What's the verdict doc?" asked Draco.

"There's no possibility of deterioration." said Dr. Cho. "The nano–molecular functionality is instantaneous." She pressed some buttons as the machine was stitching and sewing Clint up in a digital high speed way. "His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacra."

"She is creating tissue." said Bruce.

"If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes." said Dr. Cho.

"Impressive." said Draco.

Tony walked in with a green colored smoothie. "Oh he's flat–lining. Call it. Time?"

"No no no." said Clint. "I'm gonna live forever. I'm gonna be made of plastic."

Tony gave him the smoothie. "Here's your beverage."

"What the hell is that?" asked Draco.

Clint drank it down. "You don't wanna know."

"No I don't." said Draco. Hermione walked in and gave Draco a chocolate smoothie. "This on the other hand, this is much better." He said with a wink.

"I hate you." said Clint.

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton." said Dr. Cho. "Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

"I don't have a girlfriend." said Clint.

"That I can't fix." said Dr. Cho. She didn't notice the wink Clint gave Draco as she turned to Tony. " _This_ is the next thing Tony. You're clunky metal robots will be left in the dust."

"Well, that is exactly the plan." said Tony. "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party, coming up soon, in a couple of days."

"Unlike you, I don't have time for parties." Said Dr. Cho. "Will Thor be there?"

Natasha left the lab with Hermione. "Pool girl. She has no idea."

"Yeah." said Hermione. "Little does she know that he's already taken."

"Big time." said Natasha.

* * *

EXPERIMENTAL LABORATORY – AVENGERS TOWER – "What's the rumpus?" asked Bruce. He and Tony were along in the Experimental Lab.

"Well, the scepter." Started Tony. "You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So I've been analyzing the gem inside… You may recognize." He opened a hologram display of a yellow circular orb.

"Jarvis." said Bruce.

 _"Doctor." greeted JARVIS._

"Started out, Jarvis was jut a natural language UI." Said Tony. "Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone, besides Pepper."

"Oh." said Bruce.

"Top of the line." said Tony.

"Yes." said Bruce.

 _"I suspect, not for long." said JARVIS._

"Meet the competition." said Tony, he opened up another hologram, next to the yellow orb Jarvis, this one was much bigger and brain–like in shape with moving lights all around it moving from side to side inside it's walls.

"It's beautiful." said Bruce.

"Good." said Tony. "Guess, what's it look like it's doing?"

"Like it's thinking." said Bruce. "I mean this…this is not a human mind, but look. It's like neurons firing."

"Downin Stuckers lab, I saw some fairly advanced robotics work." said Tony. "They deep sixed the data, but I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door."

"Artificial Intelligence." said Bruce.

"This could be it Bruce." said Tony, with big enthusiasm in his tone. "This could be the key to creating Ultron."

They both chuckled. "I thought Ultron was a fantasy." said Bruce.

"Yesterday it was." said Tony. "If we could harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol…?"

"That's a man–sized 'if"." added Bruce. He started to walk away from the holograms, his mind thinking.

"Our job is 'if'." said Tony. "What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun drenched beach, turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for Veronica."

"Don't hate." said Bruce. "I helped design Veronica…"

"…as a worst case measure, right?" added Tony. He pushed on. "How about the best case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get passed they couldn't get passed the bouncer?"

"The only people threatening the planet would be people." said Bruce.

"I want to apply this to the Ultron program." said Tony. "But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here. That's three days. Give me three days."

"So you're going for artificial intelligence, and you don't want to tell the team?" asked Bruce.

"Right." said Tony. "That's right. You know why? Because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear _'the man was not meant to meddle'_ medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a cold world Tony." said Bruce.

"I've seen colder." said Tony. "This one is very vulnerable blue one, it needs Ultron." Bruce remained quiet, really not knowing what to say. "Peace in our time. Imagine that."

* * *

AVENGERS LOUNGE – AVENGERS TOWER – That afternoon Thor Harry and Hermione and Draco walked into the Avengers Lounge, Tony was finishing lunch with Pepper Thor and Steve. "We have news." Said Harry.

"What's up?" asked Tony.

"Well, we all were invited to come to work at MACUSA." said Hermione.

"Ma what?" asked Steve.

"MACUSA." said Draco. "Magical Congress of the United States of America." He explained. "It's the United States version of the Ministry of Magic back in Britain. They offered us a job and we decided to transfer here to New York."

"Really?' asked Tony.

"Yeah." said Harry. "I mean, most of the team lives here and we could all use a change of scenery."

"What did your Ministry say to this change?" asked Thor.

"They said we would always have a position there should we decided to return." said Harry. He sighed with a smile. "So now that we are here we don't have to leave so quickly."

"Oh?" asked Tony.

"Yes." said Thor. "Harry and I talked about stopping in London before traveling to Asgard, so this change buys us another day here."

 _'Yes!'_ cheered Tony in his head. "You're free to say here on the Witch Floor of the Tower."

"We might have to." said Hermione. "We'll be traveling back and forth from our house in London to our townhouse here with moving boxes so it'll get a bit cramped as we unpack."

"Mi casa es su casa." said Tony.

"Thanks." Hermione chuckled. "When is the party?"

"Well given this new information…" said Tony. "We have a little more time to plan. So in four, five days, maybe. If that's alright?"

"That is fine." said Harry. "Honestly, we can wait any longer after that to get that scepter back to Asgard." He looked at Thor. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." said Thor. "The scepter is safe here in the tower until then, the mission is complete, no harm in waiting until then."

Caleb walked in with Bruce. "Are you all free tonight?"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"I've got tickets to the symphony tonight." said Caleb. "For us couples and some of our Avenger friends. Who's coming?" He smiled.

"Love to, but I'm busy fixing and updating the Iron Legion." said Tony. He looked at Bruce.

"…and I told Tony I'd help out." said Bruce.

"I'd prefer to stay with Clint tonight." said Draco. "Dr. Cho said he could use the night to rest for his check up tomorrow morning."

"Ok…So that's three down…" Said Caleb. "Anyone else?"

"I can speak for myself and Thor." Said Harry. "We'll join you." Thor nodded.

"Me too." said Hermione. "Steve?"

"I'm in." said Steve. "I'll ask Natasha. I'm sure she'd like to go. Pepper?"

"Sure." said Pepper.

"So that's seven!" said Caleb. "Great. I'll leave these two tickets here in case someone wants to join us." He put the last two tickets on the table.

* * *

That night, as the sevensome left for the symphony and dinner. Bruce and Tony stayed in as planned and started working hard deciphering the jewel and how to apply it to the Ultron program. By midnight, after the concert and dinner on the town, Natasha and Pepper arrived at Stark Tower. The elevator doors opened on the Lab Floor and they could see Tony and Bruce working hard on the computers, so they decided to go up to their rooms, shower and go to sleep.

* * *

POTTER TOWNHOUSE, #13 PARK AVENUE – It was midnight when Harry Thor Steve Caleb and Hermione arrived at the Potter Townhouse for the night. Harry stopped to think in the foyer, after hanging his coat. "Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I want to floo to Hogwarts." said Harry.

"At this hour?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry. "I was going to wait till morning but, I really want to see my daughters. Now that we have some time, maybe we can hang out there for a day or two." He looked at Thor. "If that is alright?"

"I'd love to." said Thor. "Maybe now you can show me around your school."

"I'm staying here with Steve." Said Caleb. "I don't know if I'll make it up the stairs I'm so tired."

"Ditto." said Steve. He and Caleb gave Harry and Thor a hug and headed to bed.

"I'll floo Luna." said Hermione. "And tell her we are on our way. That will give her time to tell Professor McGonagall and us to pack a bag."

"Thanks Hermione." said Harry.

* * *

HOGWARTS – It took them an hour, but they arrived safe and sound at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were welcomed by Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Luna. "Professor McGonagall." greeted Harry.

"Harry dear." said Minerva. She gave him a hug. "It is so good to see you." She looked at Thor. "Your highness." Thor gave her a friendly nod. She looked at Hermione. "Hermione. Welcome all to Hogwarts." She led them in. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes" said Harry.

"We are exhausted." said Hermione. "We could use a bath and a bed."

"Oh well." said McGonagall. "That is easy to solve. Professor Flitwick will show you to the Founders Wing, where you will be residing during you stay here." She smiled. "I will take my leave. I have two exams tomorrow morning and need my rest."

"Thank you professor." said Harry.

"No thank you necessary Harry dear." said McGonagall. "Hogwarts will always be honored to welcome you back, whenever you wish." She gave them a hug and made her way up the stairs towards her room.

Professor Flitwich showed them up to the moving staircase, Harry smiled as he saw Thor taking it all in. The moving staircase, the moving pictures, it was a lot. He knew from experience. They walked into the fourth floor corridor, down the large quiet hall and up to a large horizontal portrait of the Founders of Hogwarts. "Harry my boy." said Godric Gryffindor.

Harry bowed. "Lord Gryffindor." greeted Harry with a bow. "Thank you for letting us use your wing during our stay."

"Come come dear." said Rowena Ravenclaw. "On your feet. You are an honorary graduate of this institution, a fine wizard and a hero. It is our honor to host you in our personal wing."

"If there is anything you need." said Helga Hufflepuff. "Dobby and the other Hogwarts Elves have been given instructions to assist you. Hermione you will be staying in my quarters. It's got a wonderful view of the gardens."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Thank you Lady Hufflepuff."

"Your royal highness." said Salazar Slytherin to Thor. "You honor this castle with your presence."

"I thank you." Said Thor.

"And you will be staying in my quarters on your stay." added Gryffindor, jumping ahead of Salazar before the Slytherin could make the invitation. His chest puffed with pride when he saw how he ruffled Slytherins feathers. Harry and Hermione could tell their rivalry was still there, but in a friendly way.

"Rest and enjoy your time at Hogwarts." said Slytherin. "Consider it a home always and forever." He looked at Flitwick. "Whenever you are ready Professor."

"House Cup." Flitwick recited and the portrait opened, revealing the hidden passage into the wing. He turned to the threesome. "Good night all. I will leave you with Luna."

"Thank you Professor." said Hermione. Flitwick gave them a hug and made his way down the hall towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bed." said Hermione. "See you all in the morning."

Harry turned to Luna. "Luna, I know you must be tired. But would you mind us seeing our daughters before we all go to bed?"

"Of course not." said Luna. She led them into the Common Room in the Founders Wing.

* * *

COMMON ROOM – FOUNDERS WING – The Common Room in the Founders Wing was a large circular room adorned with sofas tables and four fireplaces. "It's best if we use the floo in here to go to my room. The four fireplaces connect to any fireplace in the castle. Each fireplace corresponds to one of the Founders. It was their way to also floo directly into their House dormitories to check on the students."

"Wicked." said Harry. "If Fred and George knew about that."

Luna smiled. "We'll use the Ravenclaw floo to get to my room." She went into the fireplace first. "Lovegood Chamber." dropped the floo powder and vanished in a swirl of green flames. Harry and Thor followed.

* * *

LOVEGOOD CHAMBER – RAVENCLAW TOWER – HOGWARTS – Thor and Harry stepped through the fireplace into Luna's private chamber. She led them through and into a circular room with tall windows. There in two cribs slept the two little girls. "They're so beautiful." smiled Thor.

Harry smiled, noticing their size. "How are they so big?"

"They're two years old, reaching three." said Luna.

"H…How?" asked Harry.

"No one knows for sure." said Luna. "Madame Pomfrey suspects it's the combination of your wizard and kitsune magic combined with Thors godly powers their veins muscles and magical core that makes them grow at such fast speed."

Harry nodded, taking it in. "Just something to add on the list of things to get used to."

"I've been researching that in between classes and in my spare time." said Luna. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you Luna." Said Harry. "We will have to spend more time with them from now on. Enjoy them for soon they will be young girls."

"Yes." said Thor. "Once we deliver the scepter to Asgard we can come and spend all the time we want." He said hugging Harry.

Harr noticed the flowers around the cribs. "What are these flowers Luna?" He smelled them. "They smell good."

"Morning Glory Flowers." said Luna. "They are from Neville, they are meant to bring peace and happiness. I put some seeds under their pillows to repel nightmares." Thor smiled at her kind thoughts feeling how she radiated goodness. "Would you like to take them to your rooms?"

Harry and Thor looked at the two sleeping girls. "No." said Thor. "Let them sleep." Harry nodded in agreement. They kissed both girls goodnight, gave Luna a hug and flooed back to the Founders Wing and up to Godric Gryffindors bedchamber.

* * *

BALCONY – GODRIC GRYFFINDOR PRIVATE CHAMBER – FOUNDERS WING – HOGWARTS – Godric bedchamber was huge all adorned in Gryffindor red and gold, with a king size bed and curtains. Harry and Thor took a hot shower in the huge bathroom. Harry walked into the bedroom in a pair of grey underwear and an open grey robe. He saw Thor standing outside on the balcony, in black boxers and a loose black tank top, looking out at the lake. Waling over he noticed Thor was a little down. "What's wrong love?"

"I'm fine." said Thor.

"You miss him don't you?" asked Harry. "Loki."

Thor nodded. "How I wish things were different. How I could have not only saved him but the bond we had in our youth. I see all this, this amazing school and think how I wish I could share this with him." He smiled. "Show him all the wonders the Wizarding World has to offer."

Harry gives him a hug, then he got an idea. "I'll be back in a minute." and rushed out of the room, ten minutes later he ran back in with his Firebolt. "Hop on!" Thor smiled. "Come on, nothing like a quick ride on a Firebolt to get your mind off our troubles." Thor smiled. "Go get Mjolnir and hop on!" Thor rushed into the room, opened his suitcase, grabbed his hammer, ran back to Harry and climbed onto the broom, behind Harry, he wrapped his arms around Harrys waist. "Ready?"

Thor kissed the back of Harrys neck. "Ready." And in a mere moment they blasted off into the cool night sky. They flew around the castle and over the Black Lake. "Wanna race?"

Thor looked at Harry with excitement. "Think you can take me?"

"Bring it on Thunderboy!" challenged Harry with a seductive purr.

Thors heart raced as he twirled Mjolnir and flew off the broom. In seconds they were flying side by side, head to head, up and down and over the clouds. Thor flew close to Harry enough to give Harry a seductive hiss, leaving Harry drooling and lightheaded, giving him enough time to fly past the wizard.

"Cheater!" called Harry. Thor laughed and flew onward. After about an hours and a half they landed back on the balcony. "It's a tie!"

"Agreed!" said Thor. "That was fun!"

"Wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow night!" smiled Harry, wickedly.

Harrys wicked smiled sparked Thors interest. "Do tell!"

"Nope." Said Harry. "You will just have to wait."

"Come on, give me a clue." begged Thor.

"No." said Harry. "Now, I need another shower and then a bed." said Harry.

"I will unpack while you bathe." said Thor.

By the time Harry came out of the shower, pair of in blue boxer briefs. Thor had everything unpacked. Thor went into the bathroom to shower and came back in a pair of grey boxers. Harry was in bed fast sleep. He climbed into the pleasantly cold bed, wrapped Harry up in his arms. He smiled, wondering what pans his crazy boyfriend had for them, Harry was kid at heart and he loved it. He kissed Harrys forehead when the wizard snuggled into him, using his chest as a pillow. Both were asleep in minutes.

***I liked this one. Not a fan of Tonys scheming. Wonder how the group will react. I loved the alone time Harry and Thor had on Harrys firebolt, and loved how they competed against each other to see who could outwit the other. Thor was clever. But in the end they were tied, but then again they are equals. I love how mysterious Harry is being with their next nocturnal outing…Hmmm… What's he up to? I can't wait to see what fun activites they will have in the Wizarding World before all hell breaks loose with Ultron up soon! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!** ***


End file.
